Paralipomènes
by P.M.J
Summary: Chroniques impératives du temps passé : un banalité maraudeurienne comme on en fait sans arrêt, avec filature des quatres terreurs de la regrettée génération. Ainsi soit-il.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

« Cette année sera la bonne ! »

James sourit au reflet que lui renvoyaient les portes vitrées de la gare et accéléra le pas pour rattraper Sirius. Black leva ostensiblement les yeux vers le plafond grisâtre, poussant toujours le chariot de leurs énormes bagages, et, ritualisant, récita théâtralement :

« Mais la bonne, pourquoi, mon cher Prongs ? »

« La bonne pour baiser Evans, cabot. »

« Mais c'est bien sûr ! »

Il eut un rictus appréciateur au passage d'une troupe de douces poulettes aux jupes colorées qui passaient en sens inverse, attrapa le regard de la plus blonde et le sourire de la plus brune, tandis que son acolyte ébouriffait ses cheveux en bataille et continuait à déblatérer sans hésitation aucune :

« La pauvre chérie ne connaît pas sa chance, mais il est temps de lui ouvrir les yeux : toutes les donzelles de Poudlard ne peuvent pas se targuer d'attirer les regards de James Potter, le plus joli de tous les Griffondors… »

« Hum. »

« Le deuxième plus joli, d'accord, mais aussi le plus riche de tous les Griffondors… »

« Hum. »

James jeta un regard grimaçant au brunet et rétorqua :

« Ecoute, trésor, tu n'as même plus de baraque où crécher, alors je ne la ramènerais pas trop sur ton héritage tout de suite maintenant. Donc : et qui plus est le plus talentueux de tous les poursuiveurs de Poudlard. »

Il ferma ses poings victorieux et poussa un cri de triomphe en bifurquant vers le quai numéro 9 :

« C'est cette année que tu découvres la VOLUPTÉ dans les bras de SEXY POTTER, EVANS ! »

Le bruit délicat d'un froufrou de jupon et le cliquetis d'un chariot chantèrent à ses oreilles tandis qu'il tournait joyeusement le visage; les jolis petons vernis de Lily Evans accéléraient sur le béton de la gare tandis qu'elle dépassait froidement l'imbécile duo. Sans leur jeter un regard, sans esquisser un rictus, sans hasarder un seul geste, elle laissa tomber avec dédain :

« Oh, vraiment, Potter. »

Elle disparut aussi sec en traversant la paroi du quai neuf trois quarts; James resta bouche bée, interrompu en pleine tentative de rattrapage. Sirius jeta un petit ricanement affectueux et remarqua sobrement :

« Ou alors, c'est l'année prochaine. »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Les adultes et leurs marmots restaient encore sur le quai, à pleurnicher sur leur douloureuse et première séparation, ces néophytes imbéciles, ces novices du départ, tandis que les dadais immatures s'élançaient avec entrain vers les marches vétustes du train rouge. Les fenêtres coulissantes étaient ouvertes, hautes et bondées, sur l'extérieur encore animé, et des têtes blondes et brunes se penchaient par dessus bord pour faire signe à tel parrain, tel paternel, tel cousin : les éclats de voix se mêlaient de part et d'autre, finalement personne ne pigeait rien à rien. Il faisait chaud et clair, et l'univers grisé par la fumée des cheminées sifflantes s'égayait des couleurs chaudes et adolescentes on riait trop, on hurlait beaucoup. Le sublime tohu-bohu de la rentrée scolaire était aussi folklorique, ridicule et convivial que chaque fois.

James se hissa vivement dans le couloir de l'engin en tirant sur la rampe métallique, bouscula un couple particulièrement affectueux, esquivait les va-et-vient des élèves encore sur le départ. Une valise laborieuse flottait au-dessus des têtes, à la poursuite de son propriétaire et de sa baguette acharnée, mais s'ouvrit soudain dans un claquement sinistre, alors qu'une pluie de robes légères et de soutien-gorge colorés s'abattait sur les têtes ravies. Des sifflements masculins s'élevèrent de toutes parts tandis que Masniavi Patil, rougissante, arrachait ses précieuses étoffes aux mains tendancieuses.

« C'est à MOI ! », hurlait-elle en tirant sur une robe que Patrick Diggory tenait fermement; elle fit volte-face pour contourner un James hilare, et se figea en voyant Sirius balancer au bout de son index une culotte de satin. Elle eut la décence de délicatement rosir, et susurra en rangeant sa main revancharde dans la poche de sa jupe :

« Ooh. Sirius. Tu peux la garder, si elle te plaît. »

James cacha ses yeux derrière sa main dans l'espoir de dissimuler le fou rire qui secouait sa tête, son échine et ses épaules, mais Sirius resta admirablement calme. Il répliqua d'un ton neutre, l'œil éteint, en rendant de bonne grâce le joli sous-vêtement :

« Ca ira, merci, Masniavi. »

Il pivota avec lenteur vers son compère, échappant au regard éploré de la tendre victime, et parvint à esquisser trois pas sur le côté avant de partir d'un rire intense et hystérique, ravivant celui de James par la même occasion. Titubant entre les élèves, se tenant par les épaules, ils gloussaient comme des coquelets de basse-cour. Les larmes aux yeux et les mains sur son ventre douloureux, Potter parvint à singer:

« Ooh. Sirius. Déshabille-moi maintenant ! »

Sirius sombra derechef dans les affres de la stupide hilarité, calant les épaules contre le mur d'un compartiment pour supporter les spasmes de son rire tenace, chialant à moitié et hoquetant des adjectifs sans queue ni tête, il agrippa l'épaule de James pour reprendre son équilibre, lutta pour atttraper son souffle en s'obligeant à aspirer de grandes bouffées d'air, ses cils féminins perlés de larmes radieuses, et répliqua d'un ton haché :

« La ferme, Potter, tu CRÈVES de jalousie ! »

James le tira en avant pour reprendre la marche et s'esclaffa, retirant ses lunettes embuées pour les frotter dans son t-shirt sombre.

« C'est clair, j'aurais tant aimé ajouter les culottes de Masniavi à ma collection spécial proxénétisme ! Elle est en QUATRIÈME année, Médor. »

Sirius leva un regard languide vers le plafond et repoussa d'un geste calme ses cheveux trop longs. Son visage délicatement hautain afficha un dédain terriblement superficiel.

« Ecoute, Prongs. Tout le monde ne peut pas faire fantasmer les pucelles. Toi et moi, on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie. »

Et d'accompagner sa tendre remarque d'un sourire particulièrement amène à l'intention d'une superbe blonde de septième année, qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais adressé la parole; elle se contenta de fixer d'un air inquisiteur son polo froissé, et il opta pour une frustrée de Serdaigle. Pas d'autres explications. Il n'avait que 16 ans, mais il y avait un moment que les plus vieilles de Poudlard faisaient courbette sous ses risettes.

James stoppa net sa course au compartiment, recala ses lunettes sur son nez droit, et fixa son regard sur une porte vitrée déjà close. Le radar de Sirius clignota tranquillement tandis qu'il sortait sa montre à gousset. Mmh. Il lui donnait trente secondes. Trente-cinq si la féminine créature n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. James fit coulisser la porte et se cala contre le chambranle en jetant un sourire ravageur.

« Comme on s'retrouve, Evans. Quel hasard. »

7 secondes.

Lily et ses compagnes levèrent les yeux à l'unisson. James avança légèrement sa tête dans le compartiment, caressa le trésor roux du regard et enchaîna sans la laisser répondre :

« Tu es très en beauté, aujourd'hui. Oh ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale ! »

15 secondes. Evans poussa un soupir discret, ses yeux affligés fixés sur l'énergumène lobotomisé qui vomissait des conneries aussi énormes que son gigantesque ego toutes les deux minutes, et attendit l'idée « géniale » qu'il proposait tous les ans avec une régularité qui conférait à la débilité profonde.

« Et si je partageais ton compartiment pour te tenir compagnie pendant le voyage ? », susurra James, la bouche en cœur.

La brune assise en face de Lily esquissa un lent sourire et s'apprêta à répliquer une appréciatrice invitation, mais la patte délicate de la rouquine avorta l'insolence d'un coup de pied. Elle se leva en silence et rejoignit la porte.

23 secondes.

Elle fixa James droit dans les yeux un instant.

24 secondes.

D'un coup sec, elle referma soudain la porte du compartiment sur les doigts du queutard. James glapit de douleur et bondit en arrière, rattrapant sa main heurtée au passage, le regard interloqué et la bouche bée; Lily esquissa un bref sourire, se pencha vers la porte, et souffla contre la vitre. Dans la buée opaque, elle traça trois lettres distinctes :

N.O.N.

26 secondes. Du grand art, _made in Evans_. Sirius salua la performance en rattrapant la menotte blessée du soldat tombé au combat. Maternel, il souffla sur l'index et le majeur rougeoyants, et geint avec commisération.

« Ma pauvre biche. Vilaine, vilaine Lily. »

James délivra sa main d'un geste agacé et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez boudeur, il haussa ses épaules avec dédain.

« Je m'en fous. Elle est en plein déni. »

« C'est ce que je te dis toujours », ricana Sirius en faisant signe aux trois filles du compartiment tandis que James battait en retraite. Il ajouta d'un ton rieur :

« Hé, vingt-six secondes quand même! »

« La FERME!»

* * *

><p>Le front haut, les sourcils ailés, l'œil ample et émeraude. Cils lumière et tignasse crépuscule. Lily Evans n'était certainement pas un canon, encore moins une allumeuse. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter l'obsessionnelle poursuite du décérébré. Elle fit volte-face et cala son dos contre la porte vitrée. Son visage fin affichait les adorables rondeurs de l'enfance dans la courbe de la pommette élégante, dans la douceur de la mâchoire pâle. Elle avait un nez court, taillé en trompette et saupoudré d'étoiles discrètes, une bouche charnue et expressive. Un peu trop grande, peut-être, et dessinée à la perfection, aigue sur les pointes. Le menton pointu et un cou trop fin, presque fragile, attaché à ses épaules étroites et délicates. Ses lourds cheveux roux dansaient sur ses omoplates en ondulations et souplesse. Elle n'était pas très grande, sa taille était trop marquée, sa poitrine était trop petite, sa peau était trop pâle. Mais il y avait une certaine grâce dans les hanches, une discrète étincelle dans le sourire, une légère cassure dans la voix. Assez de toute évidence pour faire grimper la température d'un pauvre binoclard. Elle cala ses mains blanches derrière ses reins et déclara avec agacement :<p>

« Mais quel abruti. »

Elle avait tenté la manière douce, lorsqu'elle était encore tendre et optimiste, et lui avait expliqué avec une politesse particulièrement altruiste que les crâneurs stupides et sadiques ne l'amusaient qu'à moitié; puis s'était agacée, avait commencé à hurler, piailler, taper du pied, et était passée à l'étape supérieure. Sorts agressifs, baffes et coups de pieds. Le coriace n'avait pas trois sous de jugeote et s'accrochait à elle comme une sangsue depuis cinq bonnes années. La froideur et la fureur n'avaient aucun effet sur la carapace d'arrogance et d'audace de l'héritier Potter : il continuait à vomir des clichés verbaux et verbeux en battant des cils, et ne perdait pas une occasion d'effleurer sa croupe gracile au détour d'un mouvement de robe. Elle était arrivée au stade où elle envisageait dans ses rêves les plus agréables de s'adonnait aux sortilèges interdits. Mais, masochiste comme il était, il prendrait sans doute son pied si elle formulait _Endoloris_.

Oh oui, torture-moi encore, Evans. OUI.

Il était si horriblement omniprésent qu'il parlait maintenant dans sa tête. Avec le sourire stupide, l'éclat des binocles et la voix sirupeuse en prime. Elle eut un frisson d'horreur magistrale tandis que Grace objectait aimablement :

« Mais il a été très poli, Lily. Il a même dit que tu étais jolie. Tu aurais pu le laisser nous tenir compagnie une petite heure. »

Elle nattait ses longs cheveux châtains en souriant légèrement, les yeux posés sur la négation pâle qui disparaissait avec la buée, sur la vitre. Elle était terriblement princière : les ondulations claires ses cheveux atteignaient ses reins, et ses yeux bleus pâles avaient une douceur lumineuse. Sa peau rosissait facilement, son port de tête était aristocratique; les épaules un peu larges, les hanches rondes et la gorge élancée, elle avait la silhouette désuète d'une créature de la Renaissance. Son visage en forme de cœur, ses pommettes hautes et la délicatesse de son sourire conféraient à la poupée de collection. A moins que ce ne soit les froufrous hors de prix de sa chemise de satin ou les perles languides qui se balançaient à ses oreilles, on ne savait point. Et quel altruisme ! Les manœuvres répétées des Maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement de ce pauvre Potter, trouvaient parfois un écho attendri en elle : si elle ne cautionnait ses pathétiques répliques de Dom Juan en goguette, elle avait grandement pitié de sa tête enlunettée de chien battu lorsque Lily lui rabattait salement le caquet. Le pauvre amour ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention, c'était fort louable.

« Le pauvre amour ne demande qu'un peu d'attention, c'est fort louable. »

« Le pauvre amour ne demande qu'un peu de sexe, Gracie », ricana Reese en s'allongeant machinalement sur la banquette qu'elle avait pour elle seule. Ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré s'étalèrent en soleil sombre autour de son visage expressif. Peau hâlée, regard de braise, silhouette de rêve et sourire tendancieux - elle pointa son menton vers Lily et enchaîna :

« C'est l'effet jupette, Lils, si tu te transformes en garçon manqué ou que tu baises avec Remus, je ne donnerai pas cher de la passion de Potter. »

Elle aurait tant aimé l'inviter avec elles ! Elle adorait que de jolies choses masculines bougent et vivent sous son nez lubrique tandis qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps de les observer en détail. Potter n'était tout de même pas un laideron, et il fallait avouer que le Quidditch avait développé ses épaules et ses fessiers avec brio. Si elle avait été l'objet de sa stupide adoration, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle l'aurait laissé tirer son coup histoire de contenter ses hormones furieuses. Evidemment, le rejet de Lily attisait sa flamme : ce con avait un ego et une patience sublimes. Au moins, quand ils consommeraient leur union, la baise serait d'enfer. Tant de tension sexuelle.

« Impossible. Cette année sera la bonne. Je vais l'user si fort qu'il arrivera en septième année en rampant, et qu'il demandera en mariage une Poufsouffle docile. Ou mieux, je le fais virer sa cutie. Après toutes ces années de persécution, je ne vais pas me contenter d'une manœuvre fourbe. Je vais le dégouter des femelles aussi sûrement que… »

« Ouais, tu as dis ça l'année dernière, mais il ne drague toujours pas Remus ou Pettigrow », railla Reese en balançant sa tête en arrière pour amorcer une somnolence. Grace hocha vigoureusement la tête :

« Et quel gâchis ! James est si joli ! »

Lily massa lentement ses tempes douloureuses et poussa un lourd soupir.

« James n'est pas _joli_, Grace. C'est un queutard obsédé par les rousses. Doublé d'un abruti et d'un frimeur. Non mais tu l'as vu marcher dans les couloirs ? Il tient le menton tellement haut qu'il va finir par se déboiter la mâchoire. »

« C'est le charme du souverain, chérie. Tu as l'occasion d'être la chef de file du harem de Potter le Conquérant. »

Lily jeta un regard sceptique à Reese et objecta avec à propos :

« Il est célibataire. »

« Ne fais pas la prude scrupuleuse, Evans, je sais très bien que tu mates ses fesses dans les couloirs. »

Reese tourna son sourire rouge et moqueur vers la rouquine et la pointa d'un doigt accusateur; le regard lumineux et la pose languide, elle avait l'air d'une terrible succube, et qui plus est d'une affabulatrice. ELLE, s'intéresser à des choses aussi triviales que les atouts de James Potter ? Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas des atouts. D'ailleurs, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais jeté un œil sur le physique de ce pauvre idiot, elle se contentait de le fixer droit dans les binocles. Elle souleva le menton avec hauteur – prête à se déboiter la mâchoire à son tour -, et déclara d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Comment vont tes parents, Grace ? »

La diversion était discrète, intelligente, délicate. Le talent Evans.

* * *

><p>La porte crissa en coulissant et James entra dans le compartiment; Peter lâcha une exclamation de plaisir; Remus leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants et eut un sourire enthousiaste.<p>

« Bonjour ! Bonnes vacances ? »

Sirius se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre et se laisse tomber sur la banquette.

« Merveilleuses ! Walburga m'a finalement foutu dehors ! J'ai squatté pendant un mois et demi chez James et sa mère nous a fait tellement de cookies que ma silhouette a été mise en péril. Je n'ai plus un kopec. »

James étendit les jambes sur le sol et ajouta avec à propos :

« Qui plus est, elle a rayé son nom de l'arbre généalogique et ce sale morveux de Regulus se fait dorloter par maman Black en savourant l'idée de son héritage. »

Sirius passa une main tragique sur ses yeux sombres et acquiesça avec fatalisme. Remus ferma le bouquin qu'il avait sur les genoux.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? »

« Ton hibou a fait une crise cardiaque sur mon perron, Moony. »

Remus tourna lentement son regard vers Peter, la bouche plissée, et lâcha :

« Tu lui as encore donné des bonbecs, pas vrai ? »

Peter rougit violemment et avala en guise de réponse une patte de chocogrenouille; Sirius ricana en secouant la tête, et cala son pied sur le sofa qu'occupait Peter; le petit blond poussa docilement sa cuisse pour laisser une place à l'auguste chaussure. Le clan à nouveau réuni avait le charme d'une caricature. Peter calait sa tête blonde contre le dossier en rangeant les papiers de friandises dans les poches de son pantalon, alors que Remus, baissé, remisait l'énorme volume de potion dans son sac élimé; ses cheveux châtains encadraient son visage pâle et atteignaient sa nuque, battait son front et caressait ses joues minces. Des fissures blanches et discrètes couturaient subtilement l'arête de son nez et la finesse de sa joue gauche. Il était toujours aussi fin, peut-être plus maigre. James s'enquit en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez :

« Comment vas-tu, Remus ? »

L'adolescent leva le nez et sourit au duo de brunets.

« Parfaitement, James. J'ai terminé la bibliographie que… »

« Oh pitié ! Dis moi que tu as été te baigner à Portsmouth et que tu as dragué des moldues sur la plage, pas que tu es en avance sur le programme d'astronomie ! », interrompit Sirius en posant sa tempe contre la vitre du train; et Remus de ricaner en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit en avance, pour rapporter les points que vous faites perdre à Griffondor. »

« Qui a donné des pustules à Snivellus l'année dernière ? Qui a aidé à tagué la statue de Dumbledore et qui a fait passé la bièraubeurre jusqu'à la salle commune sous son uniforme de préfet ? », énuméra James.

« Foutaises ! On m'y avait poussé par chantage ! »

« Ne t'offusque pas, jouvencelle. Tu étais le plus bourré d'entre nous. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Padfoot, la pauvrette a une faible constitution. »

Remus repoussa ses cheveux clairs et rétorqua sobrement :

« Moi qui avait fait des fiches sur les bouquins. »

James et Sirius poussèrent une exclamation de révolte à l'unisson, puis Potter le légendaire négociateur calma le jeu d'un geste apaisant.

« Doucement, doucement, ne nous énervons pas. Fais passer les notes lentement et il n'y aura pas de blessés. »

« Comment va Lily ? », fit Remus en ignorant ostensiblement la menace. James plissa les yeux derrières ses carreaux et siffla :

« Fourbe intellectuel. »

Remus rit, amusé, et s'enfonçant dans le dossier de la banquette en hochant la tête; trop facile. Sirius enchaîna au quart de tour, désireux de partager avec autrui l'énième humiliation de l'amoureux transi :

« Déjà deux râteaux aujourd'hui. Applaudissons la performance de James Potter, qui se bonifie d'années en années ! »

Dociles, Remus et Peter applaudirent à tout rompre sous l'œil désabusé de leur victime; et Black de continuer avec emphase :

« Je crains que l'idylle tant attendue ne soit pas encore pour septembre. Mais avec cette bouille… »

Il attrapa entre ses doigts les joues de James et pinça la peau comme une mère abusive.

« Il finira bien par lui faire la bise, va ! »

« Lily doit être bien lasse. »

« Je l'aurais à l'usure », marmonna le brun en échappant à l'étreinte de Sirius; il ébouriffa ses cheveux en bataille et se pencha en avant pour piquer un bonbon sur les genoux de Peter. Remus hocha la tête en souriant et susurra :

« Comme c'est romantique. »

« Personnellement, je pense que tu as de bonnes chances avec Reese Withtaker, elle avait l'air parfaitement lubrique en fixant ton abdomen. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et répondit à la place de James :

« Faire fantasmer Reese Withtaker est aussi facile que d'agacer pr. Binns, Sirius. Ce n'est même pas un privilège. »

« Ca tombe bien, vu que tu ne lui fait aucun effet. »

« Mais laisse, il préfère flirter avec Mcgonagall », railla James en donnant un coup de pied affectueux à la cheville de Lupin; l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel et se baissa de nouveau. Il reprit son livre et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux.

« Oh non ! »

« Pitié ! C'est ridicule ! »

« Il lisait déjà en vous attendant, c'est vraiment chiant. »

« Chut. Je veux impressionner Minerva. »

Sirius ricana et hocha vivement la tête.

« J'adore les femmes expérimentées. »

« Laisse tomber, Black, tu n'as aucune chance, vous vous entendez comme chien et chat. »

James croisa les bras en souriant et ferma les yeux.

« Si Moony commence à faire de l'humour, cette année va vraiment être révolutionnaire. C'est un signe. »

Les trois regards kaléidoscopes, le bleu, le gris et le doré se rivèrent sur lui. Leurs voix s'entrecoupèrent comiquement :

« Pauvre Lily. »

* * *

><p>Le Poudlard Express traversait sur les chapeaux de roues la verdure d'Angleterre, et la conversation avait vaguement décliné dans le compartiment. Peter dormait sur le bras de Remus, les cheveux étalés sur la maigre épaule, et Sirius feuilletait pensivement un magazine de motos moldu, allongé, les jambes sur les genoux de Potter. Tourné vers la porte du compartiment – au cas où une tête rousse passerait par là -, James fixait plus ou moins la vitre. Son nez droit, son menton volontaire et ses pommettes anguleuses se découpaient sur le pourpre velours du dossier. La lumière grise projetait des éclats dans ses cheveux sombres et sur les verres de ses lunettes. Il faisait frais dans le compartiment, et le silence feutré était terriblement agréable; James le rompit en tournant lentement les mirettes vers Remus.<p>

« Du polynectar. »

Remus leva les yeux de son bouquin et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Du polynectar. Tu sais en faire, non ? »

Sirius ferma son magazine et se redressa sur un coude pour observer James; Remus hocha la tête, montra le bouquin du menton.

« Oui, je pense, si on trouve les ingrédients. Et puis, ça met des plombes à mijoter, mais… »

« Ou alors on en pique à Slughorn », objecta Sirius « il en a sûrement dans ses armoires. »

« Mais pour quoi faire ? »

James haussa joyeusement les épaules et retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer dans son t-shirt sombre; il sourit lentement, et amorça d'un ton innocent :

« Ca peut toujours servir, pour se balader dans les bureaux des profs, épier les agissements louches de Snivellus, ou… »

Sirius éclata de rire et jeta le magazine dans la tête de Potter, faussement outré :

« Ou pour se faire passer pour Reese ! Potter, quel voyeur tu fais ! »

« Putain, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouv… »

« Quoi ? Et dormir dans le dortoir de Lily ? Oh, non, James, ce serait… »

Potter arrêta son réquisitoire d'un geste brusque et joua gaiement des sourcils, soudain radieux, les yeux éclaircis par l'enthousiasme et la bouche ouverte sur un sourire. Il s'écria :

« Tu déconnes ? C'est une idée de génie ! Et elle n'en saura jamais rien ! »

« James, les filles ne se baladent pas en sous-vêtements et ne passent pas leur temps à faire des batailles de polochon, tu ne vas pas entrer dans un fantasme vivant », morigéna Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'en connais beaucoup, toi, des filles ? »

« Je suis sûr que Reese est le genre de fille à faire des batailles de polochons en sous-vêtements », ronronna Sirius en calant la tête contre l'accoudoir; et Remus de lever les yeux au ciel, la bouche plissée. James tapa son genou du pied et ordonna :

« On ira piquer du Polynectar à Slughorn. Je te jure que nous en utiliserons à des fins nobles, comme piquer les réponses du prochain contrôle d'histoire de la magie. »

« Ce n'est PAS noble ! Il vous suffirait d'apprendre le COURS ! »

« Ne cherche pas la petite bête, Remus, je suis un génie ! »

Les deux bruns partirent d'un rire stupidement complice tandis que Remus prenait son front entre ses doigts. S'ils étaient pris, c'était 200 points de moins chacun. Et dire qu'il était préfet. PRÉFET. Peter sursauta soudain sur son épaule et ouvrit deux grands yeux ensommeillés, interrogateur; Sirius lui confia joyeusement :

« On va voler du polynectar pour que James se métamorphose en Reese et mate les culottes de Lily !»

Peter s'éclaira, se redressa, s'écria :

« Super ! Je peux m'occuper de séquestrer Reese, si vous voulez ! »

Remus resta bouche bée une seconde et repartit au quart de tour, les joues en feu, le regard sévère :

« Quoi ? Non ! Mais c'est interdit, de séquestrer nos camarades, voyons, je ne peux pas… »

« BONNE IDÉE ! »


	3. Chapitre 2

_Tout d'abord, navrée pour la lenteur de cette troisième publication! Entre les concours blancs, les résultats, les déménagements, les réponses des écoles et les oraux en tout genre, je dois dire que j'ai un peu décroché niveau Maraudeurs; mais enfin, le voici!  
><em>_Encore une fois, si vous désirez que je réponde à votre review, n'hésitez pas à vous connecter sur ff., ou à me laisser votre e-mail; merci à toutes en tout cas pour vos commentaires !  
><em>_Bonne lecture;  
>P.<em>

**Chapitre 2**

La moto filait à toute vitesse sur le chemin cahoteux et sautait violemment au cœur d'une pluie de gravillons incessante; Sirius, penché en avant, accélérait encore, et encore, et encore, tandis que l'engin poussé à plein élan restait soudain suspendu dans les airs, alors qu'une colline s'évanouissait sous ses roues. Les arbres, la route, le ciel et la lumière se flouaient dans leurs regards trop lents, formaient des images impressionnistes de couleur diluée. James, assis dos contre dos avec Black, les jambes écartés et les doigts agrippés au siège, hurlait de terreur et d'euphorie mêlées, et la froidure giflait son visage extatique. Il fixait devant lui - en tentant parfois un signe précautionneux de la main - les lourds cheveux roux d'Evans rouler derrière son visage souriant; perchée sur un magnifique Nimbus 1990, penchée en avant, lancée comme une fusée, elle les suivait de près en criant des choses qu'il n'entendait pas mais qu'il savait adorables; elle portait une petite jupette blanche et plissée, comme il en avait vu dans les magazines moldus sur les tenniswomen; parfois elle lui envoyait un baiser.

Un énorme rocher apparut sur la route et Sirius poussa un hurlement de frayeur, fit une embardée infernale, souleva de toute ses forces le guidon pour que la moto amorce l'ascension de l'obstacle, qu'elle dépassa à la verticale; Lily contourna gaiement la pierraille, le genou replié, et prit soudain son élan, les bras en ressort, pour se jeter en avant sous les yeux horrifiés de James, elle s'éleva dans les airs, seulement poussée par sa propre impulsion, et atterrit droit sur les cuisses écartées du brunet. Elle avait du rouge à lèvres écarlate et son sourire blanc et rouge appelait au baiser; James renversa légèrement le menton en arrière pour bien la voir, le regard énamouré, les paupières lourdes d'extase alors qu'elle enlaçait son cou et que la moto sautait par dessus une rivière tumultueuse avec la facilité d'un tapis volant; il sentait ses ongles courts dans la peau de son cou, la fraicheur de son souffle sur sa tête dodelinante. Elle lui décocha une risette d'adoration et de tendresse qui l'aurait fait crever d'orgueil s'il n'avait pas déjà été trop occupé par l'urgence sexuelle qui naissait, fébrile, chatouilleuse, au creux de son ventre et malmenait son estomac. Elle se pencha doucement – ils faisaient parfois des embardées risibles et riantes lorsque la moto glissait – et embrassa sa tempe. Un éclair brun passa près de la moto.

« JAMES ! »

« James, tu es le plus beau de tous les routards », roucoulait stupidement Lily en battant des cils; la forme brune prenait des allures de loup garou bavard, et ses yeux jaunes, ses yeux de Remus, jetaient des éclairs; le loup était étonnamment clair, rapide, étonnamment visible au creux du paysage condensé. Il criait toujours son nom de sa voix rauque :

« JAMES ! »

« T'es le plus intelligent des motards », gazouilla Lily en caressant sa cuisse d'une main sulfureuse, les jambes ouvertes autour de lui, les genoux serrés sur ses hanches, et Sirius tourna soudain violemment la tête vers le loup : il piailla à travers son casque nouvellement apparu :

« Frappe le, putain ! »

Le visage de Lily se contracta soudain de colère, sa risette s'évapora, et sa main stoppa (nooon !) sur son aine, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, traversaient le jean; elle s'agaça d'un ton polaire :

« Queutard, queutard, queutard ! »

« JAMES ! »

« FRAPPE LE BORDEL DE MERDE! »

La moto fit une embardée brusque, et heurta un arbre massif qui prenait des airs effarants de saule cogneur; le cri de Lily s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir rauque, masculin, insupportable :

« QUEUTARD, QUEUTARD ! »

Soudain elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

« PUTAIN ! »

James se redressa brutalement, le souffle court, alors que Remus s'agaçait, la main toujours en l'air après lui avoir claqué la gueule :

« RETARD, RETARD, JAMES. »

Autour du lit pourpre, Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement nonchalant et jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre, calé contre la colonne, et Peter observait la scène avec des yeux ronds en finissant de se laver les dents. James poussa un soupir de soulagement et rit légèrement.

« Ah, oui. Euh… je rêvais de Lily », lâcha-t-il sur un ton d'excuse, souriant à un Remus hors de lui – dix minutes pour réveiller un pauvre cancre, bordel !

« Sans doute pour ça que t'as le barreau », remarqua tranquillement Sirius avec un coup de menton vers la couette sensiblement renflée.

James lui jeta un regard torve tandis que Remus faisait claquer sa langue, réprobateur.

« T'as deux minutes pour arrêter de bander, mettre ton uniforme et trouver tes binocles, marmotte », ordonna-t-il en nouant sa cravate.

* * *

><p>Lily passa lentement le couteau à plat sur la tartine, étalant machinalement la confiture, les yeux baissés tandis que Reese bavardait sans relâche et sans pudeur à côté d'elle, sans même prendre en compte le fait que la moitié de la tablée pouvait profiter de ses fantasmes sexuels et de son vocabulaire imagé.<p>

« C'est là qu'il a atterrit sur le terrain avec son sourire ravageur, là, son putain de sourire tout le temps scotché sur sa face comme s'il était sous exta à longueur de temps, et, PUTAIN, ma grande, avec sa robe bleue qui flotte autour de son cul d'enfer et son clin d'œil de pervers, je te jure, je te jure, Lily, j'aurais baisé ce poster jusqu'à ce que j'en crève si j'avais pu. Pourquoi on ne peut pas le voir en chair et en os ? L'équipe de ce connard a perdu alors ils n'iront pas à la coupe d'Europe. J'aurais payé des billets et je l'aurais rejoint dans les vestiaires discrètement après le match pour le consoler de sa défaite, tu peux pas imaginer comme mes talents buccaux sont inégalables. »

Lily hocha machinalement la tête et releva le menton pour donner un coup de dents dans le pain grillé; elle remarqua que Sirius Black, tranquillement renversé sur sa chaise, buvant d'un air snobinard son café noir, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lentement en écoutant la brune. Evidemment. Le pauvre idiot devait être en extase intellectuelle, occupé à imaginer l'attrapeur des _Tutshill Tornado_ avec une Reese nue et obscène. Ben voyons.

Elle haussa les épaules, hautaine, et attrapa la grande théière d'argent pour se resservir du thé en levant les yeux; elle rencontra le regard fixateur, en diagonale, de l'autre côté de la table, assis entre Remus et Howard Brown, de l'abruti à binocles. James sauta sur l'occasion oculaire, toute pupille dehors, et haussa lentement un sourcil charmeur. Refermant lentement les dents sur la brioche qu'il tenait dans la main, il attira le morceau dans sa bouche, et le mâcha ostensiblement sans la lâcher des yeux; il passa ensuite, avec paresse, une langue lubrique sur ses lèvres et recourba sa bouche en sourire tentateur. Ses cheveux sombres et mal coiffés rebiquaient dans tous les sens, et la lumière rebondissait sur ses verres carrés. Elle le fixait d'un regard fasciné, fasciné d'horreur, fasciné de dégoût, impatiente de savoir s'il allait aller plus loin, s'il allait oser s'enfoncer plus encore dans la vulgarité et le ridicule, et c'était sous-estimer le talent de Potter que de parier sur le contraire; sous le regard vert, il souleva lentement ses sourcils sombres et lécha ostensiblement son index, les paupières à demi closes. Elle estima que le jeu et l'espoir avaient assez durés. D'un geste brusque, Evans renversa malencontreusement le thé brûlant en avant et aspergea le pantalon trop enthousiaste de Potter, qui poussa un hurlement aigu en reculant précipitamment; paniqué, il agita ses mains autour de ses cuisses pour éventer sa chair à vif.

« AH ! PUTAIN, PUTAIN, PUTAIN, CA BRÛLE! »

« James, ça va ? », s'inquiétait Remus en cherchant frénétiquement sa baguette; Lily enjamba son banc et prit son sac; elle tourna gentiment son visage doux vers le trio et articula avec ferveur.

« Oups. »

Elle s'éloigna en réprimant un fou rire extatique. C'était reparti, et sur les chapeaux de roue, s'il vous plaît.

* * *

><p>James Potter a toujours été un abruti de première. Un imbécile sans un seul sou de jugeote, doublé d'un connard étouffé de sa propre importance. Déjà en première année il suintait d'arrogance, de stupidité, d'immaturité. Déjà en première année, il marchait avec ses grandes chaussures hors de prix sur ceux qu'il considérait comme des moins que rien, roi fantasmé de sa petite bande de bouffons stupides. Lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, dans le Poudlard Express, jouant nonchalamment avec une baguette qu'il disait déjà manier avec brio, le sourcil soulevé et le sourire goguenard, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il appartenait à cette sorte de petits cons trop téméraires, trop insolents et trop frimeurs pour leur propre bien – de petits cons qu'un souffre douleur finirait par buter au détour d'une allée sombre. Mais son comportement est allé en empirant, comme s'il n'avait pas atteint le sommet de la stupidité et de l'irrévérence à douze ans : il a formé ce groupe pathétique, il avance dans les couloirs comme en terrain conquis, tout charisme dehors, avec sa gestuelle de jeune premier, son pas vif, ses sourires soi-disant ravageurs lancés de tous les côtés, et épaulé par des compères plus que méprisables : entre le petit gros boulimique, le maigrichon maladif et le satyriasis traître à son sang, on peut dire que les Maraudeurs sont une jolie bande d'éclopés. Ils ne comprennent donc pas qu'ils se donnent une importance qu'ils n'ont pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que quelques idiotes se retournent sur leur passage, que quelques professeurs incompétents sourient à leur bêtise et que Dumbledore ne les envoie pas crever à coups de Saule Cogneur – grave erreur – qu'ils dominent ici? Je suis CLAIR ? ILS NE DOMINENT PAS.<p>

Comment pourraient-ils dominer alors qu'ils sont totalement idiots. Sans ambition, sans valeur, sans talent. Bien sûr, à nos âges, c'est ça qui régit notre univers : le physique. Mais quand Black et Potter auront quarante balais et que leurs cheveux tendrement adorés fuiront à toute volée de leurs crânes dégarnis, que leur restera-t-il ? Un rictus vieilli d'antique pervers, et des souvenirs mélancoliques d'une brève époque de triomphe ? Ils feraient mieux de préparer leur avenir. De triompher dans un autre domaine que celui de la présentation. Mais ce serait trop demander : comme s'ils pensaient à autre chose qu'eux-mêmes, leurs dents bien droites et leurs biceps un peu gonflés. Ah, ça ne vole pas, et ça pourrait au contact de Lupin, mais ce dingue est malade tous les quatre matins et lèche le bas de leur pantalon avec toute la ferveur d'une vestale sous opium. Il n'est pas utile de parler de Pettigrow, qui est sans doute avec eux pour servir de faire-valoir.

Il suffirait de les observer maintenant pour étayer mon argumentation. Tous coincés derrière une longue paillasse comme un groupe de gosses surexcités, ils ne cessent de glousser et de piailler, en bonne basse cour pubère. Et… mais ils se font passer un parchemin ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ces imbéciles s'envoient des petits mots alors que le Professeur Slughorn essaie de transmettre un savoir qui leur passe au dessus de la tête. Voilà le plus agaçant : ces imbéciles pensent pouvoir dédaigner tout enseignement, tout règlement, toute logique aussi. Ils pensent pouvoir disposer des gens comme de bouc émissaires ou de coups d'un soir, ils pensent pouvoir amener Lily à sortir avec Potter, Mcgonagall à devenir indulgente, ils pensent changer le monde, ils pensent faire de moi un moins que rien en me persécutant peut-être, en hurlant « Snivellus » dans le couloir. Ils méritent une punition à la hauteur de leur infâme arrogance. Ils méritent de crever dans leur élan, ils méritent de succomber sans gloire, là, maintenant, au détour de leur putain de parchemin. Ils méritent un coup anonyme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Connards.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, récapitulons.<strong>

_Écoute, James, ça ne marchera jamais. Je te demande de réfléchir à tes actes avant de tenter quoique ce soit, Slughorn est…_

_**Un abruti de première, et lent avec ça. Donc, j'envoie un pétard du dr. Flibuste dans le chaudron de Snivellus, tout explose…**_

_Les gars, s'il vous plaît. Personne ne croira que Snive-, Severus, je veux dire, que Severus a fait exploser son chaudron._

**Excuse-moi, Remus, est-ce que tu veux qu'on puisse faire du polynectar, OUI OU NON ?**

_NON ?_

_**Foutaises ! Tu vas t'éclater, tu vas voir, mon petit loup. Tu pourras te transformer en McGonagall et aller lire des livres de la Réserve tout seul comme un grand !**_

**Oh, mon dieu, Padfoot, tu sais motiver nos rangs.**

_**Je sais, Prongs, je sais, je connais les méandres de l'esprit simpliste Lupinesque aussi bien que la petite culotte de Tina.**_

_Je ne me métamorphoserai jamais en Mcgonagall. Ca serait pervers, et qui plus est, si elle venait à le savoir, elle nous reverrait, tous les QUATRE._

Quoi ? Mais moi j'ai rien fait, je participe même pas au plan, sauf pour crier de terreur !

**À la vie à la mort, Peter, si on saute, tu sautes !**

_**Enfin, au sens propre, pas vraim**__**ent… Je saute, mais pas Peter… Ni Remus. **__T'appelles ça le sens « propre », Sirius ? En plus d'une greffe de moralité, t'as besoin de cours de vocabulaire ? Le verbe sauter ne veut pas dire baiser à tout bout de champ._

_**Genre tu dis « baiser », Remus.**_

**En p****arlant de pervers, si je me change en Reese, qui voudra toucher mes seins ?**

_**MOI !**_

_Même si tu es sous forme de fille, tu sais que ça voudra dire que tu te feras tripoter par ton meilleur ami mâle, James ?_

_**Sois tolérant, Remus, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des perversions, si James craque sur moi, je le comprends…**_

**Tu marques un point, Moony. Peut-être qu'on ne fera que fouiller dans son tiroir de sous-vêtements. Mais reprenons.**

_Ouais, change de sujet._

_**Je jette un pétard du Dr. Flibuste dans le chaudron de Snivellus…**_

… Je crie d'horreur, très aigu, en montrant du doigt l'objet du scandale lorsqu'il explose.

_J'aide le professeur Slughorn a réparer les dégâts tout en ralentissant discrètement le processus, mais, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une idée STUPIDE, ET_

**Et je m'insère tranquillement dans la réserve du prof pendant que tout le monde piaille, pour prendre les ingrédients qui nous manquent.**

_Ne m'arrache pas le parchemin lorsque j'écris !_

**Tu disais des conneries, Moony, écoute, pas de temps à perdre ! Sirius, à toi.**

_**Vous êtes prêts ? Observez, je vous prie, le mouvement gracieux du bras, et la discrétion de ma souplesse lorsque le pétard atterrira pile dans le chaudron de Snivellus. Un. Deux.**_

**Trois.**

_**GO**_**.**

… _Ca c'était le chaudron de Lily, Sirius._

_**OH PUTAIN.**_

_PLAN B. ON FAIT COMME PRÉVU._

**OH MON DIEU, LILY !**

_**JAMES, VA IMMÉDIATEMENT DANS LA RÉSERVE.**_

_Tu crois qu'elle nous a vu ?_

_**Avec tout le foie de Nerval qu'elle a dans les cheveux, possible que non.**_

* * *

><p>Ses cheveux de lumière et de brouillard planaient autour de son visage anguleux, caressaient le pic aigu de ses pommettes, effleuraient sa nuque perlée d'os saillants, embrassaient son front pâle et juvénile au gré du souffle qu'il laissait échapper avec frustration. Dans la lueur hyaline du jour estival, les cils féminins formaient des traits de brillance, et les paupières palpitantes s'échevelaient à câliner les yeux fatigués. La figure fine, le visage émacié, le nez mince, il semblait être une statue d'albâtre, superbe et obsolète, une statue d'un autre temps et d'un autre mouvement, difficilement coincé dans l'arc corporel de l'étude, statue à la chair diaphane, à la carne veinée de liserés artistiques aux couleurs froides des cicatrices. Ses mains étroites prenaient vie parfois sur la table de merisier, leurs doigts osseux, aux vaguelettes squelettiques et aux douceurs délicates, tournaient les pages du manuscrit avec une précaution amoureuse. Il avait cette aura un peu grise de l'humilité, de la brillance étouffée, cette flamme de bougie haletante, de feu follet, et son long cou ployé, son long corps cassé asphyxiait encore le tendre charme d'une créature de grâce. Le doré violent de son iris attisait l'âtre; le doré téméraire de son iris conférait au pouvoir hypnotique; le doré sommeillait sur les lignes sordides du volume moyenâgeux.<p>

Les yeux baissés sur le lourd volume poussiéreux, le menton bas et le dos voûté, Remus Lupin étudiait avec attention les étapes détaillées de la potion. Les illustrations enluminées de la transformation. Les listes démesurées des obligatoires gyrations. Il leva une main paresseuse pour repousser les mèches claires qui battaient ses paupières et laissa vaguement tomber son visage sur le manuscrit, ouvert en coussin, avec ses pages moelleuses d'antique humidité. Que le polynectar était ennuyeux et compliqué.

« Moony. »

Il sursauta soudain et releva lentement le visage vers la silhouette qui jetait maintenant son ombre assise sur la table face à lui; Peter s'était assis en silence – peut-être, à moins qu'il ne se soit assoupi une minute -, et lui souriait. Il fouilla dans une des poches de sa robe, en sortit un carré de chocolat noir et lui fit discrètement passer, les doigts glissant sur la table, avec une risette amusée. Remus le remercia d'un signe de tête et mordit dans la sucrerie.

« T'y arrives ? »

Les beaux yeux bleus de Peter le fixaient attentivement, et parfois il se retournait, presque furtif malgré sa carrure, pour jeter des œillades méfiantes à l'irréductible Mrs. Pince, qui les écharperait avec un coupe papier si elle les prenait à bavasser, se nourrir ou consulter des manuscrits qui ne correspondaient pas à leur année sans raison valable. Autant de menaces que le faible et doux Peter redoutait presqu'autant que d'être mis soudain au régime draconien. Ses cheveux blonds, fins, volatiles comme ceux d'un ange, retombaient avec douceur et légèreté autour de son visage rond, bien droits et bien dociles, coupés au bol. Sa figure joufflue, son menton creusé d'une fossette, ses pommettes rondes et roses, son petit nez un rien épaté dégageaient un symbolisme artistique et stéréotypé de créature céleste; un hybride un peu étrange, mais attendrissant, entre l'être porcin et le chérubin. Il pianotait nerveusement la table du bout de ses doigts blancs et replets, un peu trop engoncé dans son uniforme plutôt bien mis. Sa cravate serrait son cou court et son blazer emprisonnait ses épaules rondes. Remus hocha lentement la tête, lui lança un sourire apaisant, sans comprendre d'où venait ce regain de nervosité. L'angoisse pulsait, encore naissante, encore discrète, des pores carnés du garçon, vibrait dans ses ongles rapides et tapoteurs, étincelait dans le regard azur.

« Mais oui, tout à fait. Ils n'ont pas eu de problème avec Slughorn, j'espère ? Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu faire le rapprochement avec nous, sauf s'il y a un témoin occul… »

« Non, non, pas du tout. Lily est persuadée qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose mais elle ne peut rien prouver. En fait, je voulais surtout te parler de, tu sais. »

Il s'agitait un peu sur sa chaise, et les coutures de sa veste, pliées aux épaules, souffraient clairement de ses gigotements insensés. La chair rebondie gonflait le tissu mais les manches cachaient une partie des mains blanches et enfantines. Il faudrait retailler ce blazer. Peut-être que Peter avait grossi ? Il s'en occuperait le soir même avec un sort correspondant; Peter ne devait pas y être à l'aise. La chemise bien boutonnée lui serrait la gorge. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et termina le chocolat.

« Euh… »

« Pour le lupinisme », il chuchota à toute vitesse, penché en avant, le souffle court, alors que Pince, bourrelée de son instinct infaillible, pivotait sur sa chaise à roulettes et sifflait un « chut ! » peu amène. Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, s'agrippant vainement à une témérité qui lui coulait entre les doigts, et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Remus émit un murmure entendu – bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! -, ramena une jambe sous lui. Il souffla :

« Oui ? »

« On en parlait tout à l'heure, avec Sirius et James… »

Remus positionna nettement un morceau de parchemin découpé entre les pages du volume pour ne pas en perdre la potion.

« Tu as ton calendrier lunaire, par hasard ? Qu'on sache quand est la prochaine alerte, tu n'en as pas parlé dans le train. »

Et pour cause. Il préférait en parler le moins possible. Si James et Sirius parvenaient à faire de ses transformations des évènements anodins et métamorphosait sa malédiction en humanité ridiculement distrayante, Peter avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, de creuser à deux mains le fossé qui l'accouplait à la monstruosité, de suinter la peur normale et torturante qu'il inspirait à l'individu lambda, et Remus se sentait parfois spolié. Comme si le comportement attendu était celui de James, de Sirius, et non pas celui de Peter. Comme si le môme blond avait peur. Comme s'il s'était habitué à un possible bien-être. Il sentait déjà l'aversion éphémère, l'agacement, la blessure s'ouvrirent en chœur dans son crâne sceptique. Il ne pouvait repousser l'inimitié que lui inspirait Peter lorsque, quelques semaines avant la pleine lune, il revenait sur ses angoisses en amplifiant les siennes. Lorsqu'il le ramenait au statut inférieur de Loup Garou tout en retrouvant, tout humain qu'il était, la forme très adéquate du rat dont il prenait souvent la forme.

Il s'en voulait ensuite. Peter était humain. Peter avait raison de craindre les conséquences. Il avait raison de trembler dans le creux du crépuscule, lorsque la lune déjà pleine s'élevait au travers du pourpre et de l'or; lorsque les os de Remus se brisaient un à un pour prendre les formes élancées et improbables du Loup, lorsque sa chair béait soudain et vomissait son pelage nouveau, sa carcasse difforme. Peter était le seul d'entre eux qui avait l'esprit libre et naturel ces soirs là.

Il sourit.

« Dans trois semaines à peu près, Peter. Je te répète que tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais ? Nous trouverons une autre façon d'ouvrir le souterrain sous le saule. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. »

Le visage de Peter rosit, se détourna, et ses doigts cessèrent de gigoter assidûment contre l'éclat du merisier.

« Tu rigoles ! », il murmure, « pas du tout, voyons, James le fait bien, hein, non, j'adore, je te jure, on est un groupe, comme les quatre doigts d'une main, hein ? »

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas être indispensable. Lui aussi avait sa place parmi les maraudeurs. James lui disait parfois quand il traversait ses périodes de doute adolescent, ces phases dépressives typiquement pubères qui se terminaient irrémédiablement par beaucoup de bonbons et beaucoup de bièraubeurre dans le giron secret de Zonko, ensemble pour lutter contre l'arrogance des uns et l'humilité excessive des autres. Il enchaina.

« Dans trois semaines, oui, d'accord. Faudra en parler aux deux autres. On a pas un test en sortilèges à cette période ? Enfin, Flitwick ne dira rien si Dumbledore raconte tu as encore été transféré à Ste-Mangouste. Ca s'est bien passé, cet été, pour les transformations ? »

Il chuchotait à toute vitesse, discrètement, de peur qu'on entende, de peur qu'on vole des bribes. Remus sourit légèrement et referma enfin le manuscrit de potions. Heureusement que sa mère vivait hors du village et que la maison se situait plus près de la campagne que des habitations.

« Plutôt bien. C'est moins facile qu'avec vous. »

Il en devenait dingue.

« Mais c'était vivable, bien sûr, je faisais avec avant. »

Avant, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait garder quelques facettes humaines au cœur de cette âme d'animal; avant, il ne connaissait pas la totale volupté de découvrir à la naissance de cette folie furieuse des alliés omniprésents, il ne découvrait pas la résurgence d'une normalité, d'une conscience, d'une identité en plein centre du délire nocturne; s'en priver était une torture. Les deux lunes de l'été étaient une souffrance, une mutilation à vif, et dans l'état primitif du loup, il criait encore à la mort l'absence des bêtes complices.

Peter hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait, comme s'il visualisait la chose avec l'acuité d'un confrère, et par compassion tendit un autre morceau de chocolat. Remus étouffa un petit rire légèrement tremblant et mordit allégrement dans le carré; il se souleva soudain, le livre sous le bras, et fit signe au chérubin de le suivre d'un geste d'index.

« Allons les rejoindre », dit-il avec une risette, déposant au passage le livre de potions dans le compartiment correspondant; et Peter de faire signe à Mrs. Pince au passage, suintant de politesse, le teint rubicond.

* * *

><p>Planqués derrière le mur latéral, James et Sirius tendaient l'oreille et le cou pour observer le couple; les binocles de Potter s'embuaient de temps à autre, chauffées par la fièvre furieuse qui lui montait au front et à la gorge. Black tenait fermement son épaule, retenant ses ardeurs et apaisant sa peine d'une même main camarade. La carte du Maraudeur les avait informé de la félonie infâme, du blasphème révoltant, du sacrilège titanesque qui se déroulait dans les couloirs du deuxième étage; le traître, l'ennemi, le monstre, L'ANTÉCHRIST avait encore frappé.<p>

Murdoch Mclaggen appuya ostensiblement son coude contre le mur, amorçant une position bizarroïde aux tournures grotesques, qui lui permettait de pencher son visage stupidement séducteur vers l'ange roux. Il éclata d'un rire rauque et artificiel, la gorge déployée, à un bon mot de Lily tandis qu'elle se fendait d'un ravissant sourire, remettant une mèche flamboyante derrière son adorable petite oreille blanche. Elle cala une épaule contre la même cloison, la fossette en vadrouille et le regard pétillant, alors même que le grand dadais vomissait des répliques sans intérêt et d'un romantisme répugnant, s'essayant vainement à la subtilité - tandis que la bêtise et le ridicule sourdaient de tous ses jolis pores. James se plaqua contre le mur, ferma violemment ses paupières et serra les dents, les mains à plat sur la face lisse. Il cracha à voix basse, son grand corps d'adolescent tremblant de révolte :

« Mais ce connard veut juste la baiser, elle pige rien ou quoi ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil amusé et câlina les cheveux de jais avec la tendresse d'une maman louve.

« Elle ne comprend pas que tu as des objectifs beaucoup plus nobles ! », il railla avec ferveur, et James de répondre, le second degrés endormi :

« Mais bordel de merde, c'est clair ! »

Son visage mince et élégant avait pris la teinte cireuse des grands malades et sa bouche tremblait convulsivement, de colère et d'incompréhension mêlées; il serrait les phalanges: un spasme de violence le traversa avec fulgurance et il se décolla du mur d'une souple impulsion.

« Je vais me le faire, je vais lui défoncer la gu… »

La main de Padfoot l'arrêta net et le colla de nouveau contre la cloison.

« Pas bouger, joli cœur. Tu vas empirer ton cas. Toi, moi, Remus et Peter, nous lui feront la peau quand il sera seul. Lily n'aura pas l'occasion de jouer la grande justicière et de te blâmer. On lui pètera les jambes si ça te fait plaisir. Promis. »

James se renfrogna sensiblement, et, boudeur, capricieux comme peut l'être seul un môme gâté et frustré resté sans doute trop longtemps dans le giron de sa mère, et hocha la tête, docile néanmoins. Il tourna son visage fin vers l'objet du scandale et tendit l'oreille en silence, la toquade déclinant peu à peu sur son visage expressif. Lily gloussait comme une poule en rut, la main devant la bouche, et hochait la tête avec ferveur; ses ondulations rousses cascadaient tranquillement sur ses épaules étroites.

« Tu sais qu'il a perturbé le cours de Potions aujourd'hui ? Je crois qu'il a lancé un pétard dans mon chaudron, j'en avais partout ! Ce mec est un abruti de première. Je veux dire, en dehors de l'équipe de Quidditch, en quoi est-il bénéfique à Poudlard ? »

Murdoch pouffa de bon cœur et repoussa ses cheveux de playboy d'un geste si caricatural, si stéréotypé, qu'il était clair qu'il le révisait chaque matin devant la glace avant de se laver les dents.

« Que veux-tu, il a des méthodes peu orthodoxes, mais c'est l'éveil des hormones ! Potter a toujours été un abruti, et quant à te draguer, c'est pire que tout. D'ailleurs, soit dit entre nous, il n'est pas si bon que ça en Quidditch, c'est juste que l'équipe le soutient dans ses tactiques suicidaires. »

James fit de nouveau un geste vers l'avant, et de nouveau la main de Black le repoussa comme un yoyo. Lily esquissa une moue discrète – s'il y avait bien un endroit où il était agréable de regarder James Potter, c'était sur le terrain de Quidditch, et, à ce niveau, pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord, mais après tout, peu importait, Potter était un idiot, elle corroborait -, puis se décolla lentement du mur.

« Exactement, Murdoch. Tout le monde lui passe tout et ricane quand il ne respecte pas le règlement, voilà ce qui m'insupporte le plus. Monsieur peut se balader en terrain conquis en roulant des épaules, pas un seul ne tentera de lui expliquer qu'il est ridicule. Et son sourire d'imbécile ! » Elle sourit au rire de Murdoch, caressa son épaule, et James de s'étouffer derrière le mur en s'accrochant au bras de Sirius comme un animal blessé. « On se voit au club de Slug ? J'ai arithmancie. »

« A demain, alors », roucoula Murdoch, risible; Lily s'éloigna avec un sourire tranquille – comme insulter Potter était relaxant ! Un véritable exorcisme qui compensait presque l'heure et demi à chercher un sort pour rendre ses cheveux présentables - et James foudroya son dos harmonieux du regard. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais quelle sale petite ingrate. Alors que tu lui as offert des fleurs l'année dernière. »

James remonta ses lunettes d'un air outragé, la bouche pincée, décidé pour la trentième fois de la journée à ne plus jamais adresser la parole à Lily Evans.

« J'allais le dire. »

Il rajusta sa veste d'uniforme sur ses épaules et battit en retraite, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches; puis laissa échapper avec un ravissement proche du sado-masochisme, la risette facile revenant sur sa bouche juvénile :

« C'est quand même sexy qu'elle me résiste autant. »

Ouais, c'est sans doute ça, ouais.

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le lit de Prongs, le visage enfoncé dans les coussins pourpres, Sirius lui fit aimablement passer le joint, d'une main paresseuse et languide; les doigts maigres du binoclard s'en emparèrent gaiement; il était assis près de ses cuisses, en tailleur sur le couvre lit, sa tête adossée au mur pâle, ses épis sombres formant des ombres chinoises factices sous le soleil du soir. Ses pieds nus gigotaient un peu, tapotant l'édredon au rythme de la musique qui chantonnait en sourdine dans la chambre; il tira profondément sur le pétard. Remus fit grossir le feu qu'il avait allumé sous le chaudron, dans la cheminée de la chambre, et plongea dans l'eau bouillante les chrysopes.<p>

« Voilà. Ca doit cuire vingt et un jours. Ca va sentir la campagne un bon moment », il dit en se redressant promptement, pour se laisser tomber sur le lit de Sirius; lequel eut un rire un peu aérien et serra le coussin entre ses bras.

« A défaut de sentir la beuh. C'est vraiment l'invention moldue la plus intelligente et la plus utile après les clopes », déclara-t-il, rêveur; Peter fronça le nez lorsque James lui tendit l'objet du délit, secoua la tête avec hésitation et piocha dans le paquet de pop corn que Padfoot lui avait aimablement fait gonflé en début d'après midi; Remus prit la chose avec une grimace désapprobatrice, mais le faux rabat-joie ne résistait jamais à l'appel du vice. Il rétorqua néanmoins :

« Les deux sont aussi inutiles que nocifs, mon cher Sirius. Tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser à des inventions passionnantes qui pallient le manque de magie, comme le téléphone ou le magnétoscope. »

« Le téléquoi ? le matoquoi ? L'étude des moldus te monte à la tête, mec. Je t'accorde que les motos sont des trucs splendides, mais je ne vais pas non plus étudier le répertoire des créations non magiques: sous peine de crever d'ennui. »

Il gloussa un peu, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le regard perdu et la bouche paresseuse, humecta ses lèvres et croassa tranquillement :

« Arrête de crapoter, mon petit loup, tu ne trompes personne. »

Il se redressa soudain, basculant de tout son poids vers James, et attrapa dans un paquet qui trainait sur le lit une chocogrenouille qu'il mordit allégrement, déposant au passage un baiser prompt et délicieux sur la joue pâlichonne de Potter; ce dernier réduisait en poudre une corne de bicorne dans un bol, avec un mortier. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un coup de poignet machinal; leva sur Remus son regard sombre, où le crépuscule jetait des reflets d'or et de pourpre; s'enquit alors que Sirius reprenait le pétard :

« Peter m'a dit que c'était dans trois semaines. Tu seras remis à temps pour nous aider à terminer le polynectar et participer à l'expérience ? Je profiterai de cette nuit là pour cueillir le sisymbre, ils disent qu'il faut l'avoir à la pleine lune. »

Il s'interrompit une seconde et haussa les sourcils, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il paraît que les laboratoires de Ste-Mangouste ont fait des avancées fulgurantes pour trouver un remède, t'as vu ? Il y avait un article dans la Gazette cet été. Peut-être que l'année prochaine tu seras aussi lycan que Peter. »

« Quoi ? Mais je suis pas lycan ! », s'écria Peter, horrifié, en s'étouffant avec son marshmallow XXL; et Sirius de lever les yeux au ciel en passant le joint. Il ne répliqua même pas, balayant la panique de Pettigrow d'un geste léger. Ses yeux doux et rêveurs s'assombrissaient avec le bien être. Il se mit à fredonner à voix rauque une chanson paillarde, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et James gazouilla en rythme, le rire au bord des lèvres; Remus se propulsa hors du lit et arracha le pétard sensiblement raccourci. Il l'écrasa sur le rebord de la fenêtre en faisant claquer sa langue.

« J'pense que ça suffit, je vous rappelle qu'on a Astronomie ce soir, et si tu chantes une Ode aux seins de Marianne, Sinistra risque de remarquer ton état, Padfoot », morigéna-t-il d'une voix grave, l'œil mature et le menton haut, décidé à éduquer la marmaille rebelle d'une main de fer; et pour se faire, il attaqua d'ailleurs d'un ton sans réplique :

« Et d'ailleurs je suis préfet, je ne peux pas tolérer une telle attitude. Sirius, donne moi immédiatement le cannabis. »

Sirius se redressa avec violence, bouté hors de sa douce langueur par le choc, et s'écria avec révolte :

« Quoi ? tu déconnes ! Ca coûte la peau des fesses ! Je suis orphelin, moi, monsieur, j'ai plus de maison, Walburga m'a viré, j'ai pas assez de gallions pour jeter par la fenêtre la marchandise trois semaines après l'avoir achetée! »

Remus ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit tandis que James, sourd aux cris outragés de Sirius, continuait de moudre avec ferveur la corne de bicorne; il se foutait profondément de ce genre de trucs, il suivait le mouvement quand Sirius était enthousiaste, et sinon, il pouvait délirer sur Evans sans coup de pouce végétal. Lâchement, il ignora les appels de Sirius.

« Navré, chéri, mais Remus a fermé les yeux sur une retenue qu'il devait me donner en juin, l'année dernière, j'ai déjà utilisé mes jokers. »

« Mais putain, Moony, on a subtilisé des trucs chez Slughorn et t'as fermé ta gueule ! »

« Padfoot, la drogue est nocive pour l'homme. L'herbe attaque tes neurones. Je fais ça pour ton bien. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de mon cerveau avec le physique que j'ai, mec ? NON ! »

Le joli sachet de plastique passa par la fenêtre avant que Sirius ait pu bondir en avant, et, dramatique, la main tendue et le visage ravagé de souffrance, Black étouffa une exclamation endeuillée. Il était tellement plus classe avec une clope ou un joint au bec, putain, c'était un accessoire indispensable, comme une bonne coupe de cheveux. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de savourer vraiment celui-ci ! Il foudroya Remus du regard et sauta hors du lit d'un mouvement presque vif – la tête un peu tournoyante -, attrapa son perfecto roulé en boule sur le plumard de James et le passa avec révolte; il repoussa ses cheveux sombres et gueula d'une voix terrible :

« Va te faire FOUTRE, Moony. Ca te décoincera un peu. »

L'expression farouche de Remus s'altéra quelque peu lorsque la porte du dortoir claqua, et il ordonna d'une voix froide :

« File la poudre, Prongs. »

Les pas de Sirius dévalèrent l'escalier du dortoir avec férocité et James donna le bol empli de poudre avec un soupir désabusé. Il remonta lentement ses lunettes sur son nez et demanda d'une voix innocente :

« T'as conscience qu'il va chercher son sachet, là, hein ? »

« Putain ! »

Remus abattit le bol, la peau du serpent d'arbre du cap, et les touffes de Polygonum sur les genoux de Peter et s'élança à la poursuite du joli brun en s'agaçant. Sa voix rauque rebondissait entre les murs pourpres du couloir :

« SIRIUS ! SIRIUS BORDEL ! »

« Donne moi le Polygonum, Peter, il faut que je découpe », sourit tranquillement James, sa main pâle tendue vers le blondinet.

* * *

><p>La lueur impalpable des étoiles lactescentes jetait sur l'herbe du parc des étincelles cristallines; couchés sur des couvertures sombres, les élèves de sixième année formaient un flux d'ombres et de lumière, de silhouettes immobiles, dont les yeux blancs brillaient sous la lune et fixaient le velours nocturne. Sinistra, debout, montrait les constellations d'un long bras osseux, sa voix berceuse tintant allégrement aux oreilles exténuées de ces mômes presqu'assoupis. Au dessus de leurs regards papillonnants, au dessus de leurs paupières lourdes ou de leurs bavardages inconscients, la Grande Ourse agressait les œillades, incrustait l'écrin céleste de dorures précieuses, jouxtait l'astre. Lily laissait reposer sa joue pâle sur l'herbe fraiche du parc, les yeux tournés, les mains sur le ventre. La clarté de la lune tailladait les aspérités du visage observé, couturait le faciès, coulait lentement sur les linéaments, cascadait sur chaque trait, marquait la coruscation fulgurante de l'œil qui bougeait avec les lèvres. Les cils ouverts mimaient les fibres d'obscurité. Le front semblait légèrement bombé, et chutait en courbe douce vers l'arête délicate d'un nez dessiné par l'éclat morne de la pénombre. Il était fin, un peu long, très droit, et sa ligne évanescente se brisait soudain. Les lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et dansaient avec le rythme de sa parole chuchotée, et souriait de temps à autre en creusant des creux de lumière qu'enfantaient des fossettes; la lèvre inférieure était pleine et mouvante, elle s'étirait avec la fulgurance d'un météore, mettait en valeur la vigueur d'un menton volontaire, un peu creusé. La ligne de la mâchoire se noyait dans la nuit, mais celle de la gorge plongeait avec témérité sur deux muscles raides et véiques, sur une pomme d'Adam dansante et saillante, et les os à peine soulignés d'une trachée que sans doute Lily dessinait elle-même de mémoire. Courbure souple et élancée de cette gorge, gorge de soleil. Les cheveux fournis, sauvages, végétaux de l'être lumineux se mêlaient à l'herbe sans s'en différencier, noir sur le noir, onyx sur la peau de lin, sur les tempes de marbre, sur la nuque dissimulée. Il tournait parfois son cou pivotant vers ses camarades et jetait à toute vitesse des paroles discrètes, il étouffait un rire dans le creux de sa main, surtout il n'écoutait pas un mot de Sinistra et, comme d'habitude, n'était obnubilé que par lui-même et ses acolytes. Lily fit lentement basculer son visage neutre et accrocha du regard les étoiles immobiles qui endormaient sa rétine. Elle étrangla un soupir d'agacement.<p>

Un mètre au moins les séparait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait atterrît près de lui; couchée dans le noir, proche du corps gigoteur de James Potter, était une position qu'elle esquivait toujours avec brio; mais sans doute l'imbécile avait-il joliment feinté ce soir-là. Elle voyait parfois l'éclat d'une étoile cogner le verre de ses lunettes et rebondir en faisant écho à l'éclat de ses yeux pétillants de stupidité et de malice. A la droite du Gryffondor, Sirius Black n'en finissait plus de conter une aventure apparemment hilarante qui faisait se tordre les quatre énergumènes. Ignorant ostensiblement, la mâchoire crispée et les lèvres pincées, leurs murmures surexcités et leur bonne humeur insupportable, elle ferma les paupières et s'astreignit à l'immobilisme. Comme Remus la décevait. Et dire qu'il était préfet. C'était le comble.

L'écran noir de ses paupières apaisait ses yeux fatigués de leur chasse astrale, et, peu à peu, ses lèvres juvéniles perdirent leur angle mature, son menton enfantin son creux désapprobateur, ses épaules étroites leur raideur rigide; le souffle léger et aérien des quatre voix graves effleuraient son tympan comme autant de brises nocturnes, et formaient à mesure le rythme de sa respiration languide; sa tête paressait. Tandis que Sinistra expliquait les vertus divinatoires du système solaire et les adjoignait à deviner dans le velours sombre une étincelle pourpre, les doigts de Lily cessèrent de triturer sa robe froissée et sa joue ronde bascula doucement contre l'herbe de nouveau, rencontrant l'étoffe soyeuse de la couverture. Sous son crâne somnolent, les voix des Maraudeurs continuaient à parler poker et amorçaient d'étranges visions magiciennes. Les étoiles avaient tout de même rendu Potter assez beau.

La torpeur se déroba brusquement au crâne et au souffle de Lily; un geste, une nuance, une intrusion électrisa sa chair et vibra sur son échine, l'arrachant à l'apathie tardive qui avait alourdit ses paupières. Il lui fallut une seconde pour découvrir la menace, localiser le sursaut. Sans ouvrir les yeux, sans bouger la nuque, elle sentit sur ses phalanges froides le frôlement de phalanges froides, sur sa chair immobile le frémissement d'une chair immobile, contre ses os engourdis la caresse d'une main, d'une main accidentelle et néanmoins prostrée, une main qui, proche, contre, reposait endormie près de sa main endormie. Leurs peaux se touchaient à peine, jointes seulement à la première phalange de son index, et néanmoins ce contact fit naitre un malaise brûlant au creux de son abdomen, un frisson désertique agrippant son estomac et pulsant entre ses côtes, picotant surtout chacun des os de ses doigts victimes. Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières, accrochant à tout prix son masque de sobriété, et son œil clair rencontra le regard attentif de Potter. Lèvres closes, il respirait calmement, regardait en silence. Elle observa les iris bruns qui reflétaient les siennes, contemplant le contemplateur. La lune faisait briller la branche de ses lunettes. Elle voyait le noir sur le sombre de ses prunelles. Elle le buvait avec force et violence, droitement, pupille au coeur de la pupille. Lentement. Longuement. Accrochés, surtout.

Il ferma les yeux le premier.


End file.
